I Wanna Be With You
by BlackHeartedAngel27
Summary: King Mickey erases Sora and Kairi's memories of eachother, but a few years later, they finally see eachother again. Can one kiss change their future or lead to one big problem?
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, but if I did, the story would go a little something like this...

* * *

**_Prolouge_**

**__**

Sora had just finished deafeating the Heartless King, Ansem. Some say he's still out there and Sora knows it for sure since he's the Keyblades chosen one. But just before he, King Mickey, Donald, and Goofy "destroyed" him, he had taken away something that was very valuable to Sora, Kairi's princess heart.

* * *

This is super short, but as the story goes on, it'll get longer. I will except anything. 


	2. Sacrifice

_**Chapter 1:Sacrifice**_

**__**

Sora ran over to Kairi's side after defeating Ansem. He picked up her head and shook her lightly.

"Kairi! Kairi!" Sora yelled.

He stopped shaking her and hugged her lightly while crying on her lifeless body.

"No." He said weeping.

"Sora, you can't change the fact that-" Donald was interrupted by Sora.

"There's gotta be a way. I know there is!" Sora said angrly.

Donald and Goofy looked at eachother and nodded their heads in agreement on how to tell Sora how to bring her back to life.

"There is... one way, Sora." Sadly Goofy said.

Sora carefuuly layed her back on the floor.

"What do I have to do?' Sora said with his head down.

Donald and Goofy started crying.

Sora quickly put his head head. "WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO!"

Upset, Goofy said, "U'd have' ta give up yer life for the princess."

"There are... no other choices?"

"I'm sorry, Sora." Donald said sadly.\

Sora wiped his tears while he thought. He looked towards Kairi and then took his eyes off her to look at Donald and Goofy... for the last time.

"I'll have to do it then." Sora said less upset.

"What!" The 2 Disney characters shrieked.

"I have to."

Sora kneeled back down next to Kairi.

"Donald, Goofy. She means so much to me." Tears fell from Sora's eyes to her clothing. He looked at Donald.

"Donald, please." Donald saw that she really did mean a lot to him.

"But-" Donald was interrupted again.

"You can't stop me. No matter what you say. I've made my decision." Sora looked back at Kairi. He stood up.

"When... you cast the magic, and she's alive again... take care of her for me." Sora said seriously.

"We will." Goofy said sadly.

Donald took out his staff and walked towards Sora. He waved his hands around and a beam of light shot out from it and hit Sora. His heart slowly came out of his chest and landed on Kairi's chest and slowly went into her. When Kairi opened her eyes, Sora disappeared.


	3. The Truth

I think this fanfic is turning out ok. I'm almost finished with the 2nd game and i'm like freaking out. I'm in the world that never was. Awesome game!

* * *

**_The Truth_**

Kairi sat up and rubbed her head with her hand.

"Oooh, my head. Wh-where am I?" Kairi said confused.

She looked around and saw 2 characters that looked a little familiar to her. She stood up and stared at them.

"Do I know you 2?" Kairi asked Donald and Goofy. Donald looked at Goofy.

"I knew dis was gonna happen." Donald then looked at Kairi.

"Since Sora sacrificed his heart to da princess, it's part of her now."

"So that means..." Goofy stopped so Donald could finish the sentence.

"She's the new Keyblade holder." The Keyblade appeared in Kairi's hand. She freaked out and threw it on the floor. It appeared back in her hand. She held it firmly.

"So, Sora's... gone?" She asked questiongly.

"I'm sorry princess." Goofy said sadly.

Tears developed in her eyes and rolloed down her cheeks.

"Kingdom Hearts. What is that place?" Kairi walked towards the 2 Disney characters.

"It's a place where darkness is trying to rule." Goofy said.

She looked down at the ground.

"It's all up to me... isn't it?" Kairi asked them.

"Yep." Donald answered her. She chuckled softly.

"Holding this, makes me think of him. It's like I can see what he's fought or ... who he's fighting... right here."Kairi said with a little happiness in her voice.

She held it in both her friends. She remembers Sora before all the madness started to occur in their life. She remembered the time when they collected items for their trip to see if any other worlds were out there and the time when they were younger, when they drew pictures on the wall in a secret place they found under a treehouse. It was all fun... until Sora got the Keyblade and their home disappeared.

"I miss him so much." Kairi said seriously.

Goofy put a hand on her shoulder.

"We miss'em too." Goofy said with tears coming out of his eyes.

More tears developed and fell down her cheeks.

"Sora." She said softly.

Behind the crying crew appeared a Shadow. Donald looked in that direction.

"Watch out!" He screamed.

Kairi turned around when the Shadow came at her. The Heartless scratched her powerfully, making her fall to the ground.

"PRINCESS!" Donald and Goofy screamed.

She held the Keyblade tightly and stood up quickly.

"How do I defeat it!" She screamed towards them.

"Hit it!" They both screamed back.


	4. Saving Sora

My fingers are killing me! If you're my friend from Miss Lawson's class, I'm gonna kill you! Please review though.

* * *

**_Saving Sora_**

The creature stood still in it's place.

"You gonna fight!" Kairi yelled to the Shadow.

It started to move again.

"Don't worry! We've got your back!" Donald yelled towards her.

She stared at it and relized something about it.Donald and Goofy ran towards it and Kaiar put her hand in front of them.

"No! Stop!"

They stopped where they were, which was a 10ft. from them, and looked at her confused. She kneeled down to the Shadow's height.

"Sora?" She asked the creature.

It scratched her on her arm, leaving her with a big cut. She put her other hand around her bloody cut, then put her hand back in place. She put the Keyblade aside of her.

"Sora." She said softly.

She drew closer to the creature and hugged him lightly. Chest to chest, half of Kairi's heart went into it. It slowly turned into a human. Sora. He hugged her back and smiled.

"It's okay, Kairi. I'm here." Sora wispered in her ear.

Kairi cried silently on his shoulder.

"I thought I'd never see you again." She said happily.

"I _knew_ I was gonna see you again."

They chuckled while Donald and Goofy were feet away from them, surprised.

* * *

Pweese review!


	5. A Good Bye Kiss

I'm like writing this at midnight and i'm sooooooooo tired, but y'know, it's worth it. I love writing!

* * *

**_A Good Bye Kiss_**

Outside the gates where Sora fought Ansem waited Yuffie, Aerith, Leon, & King Mickey. Sora, Kairi, Goofy, & Donald met up with the 4 of them at the gates.

"Sora! Donald! Goofy! You're okay!" Leon yelled.

"I see you are too!" Sora yelled back.

Kairi hid behind her 3 friends. Mickey slowly walked up to Sora.

"Sora, is she okay?" He said with seriousness.

Sora answered, "She's fine and right here."

Sora moved to the side and revealed Kairi.

"Hello...Princess Kairi. I'm King Mickey, but you can call me Mickey."

"Nice to meet you your majesty." Kairi said politely.

"Follow me."

Mickey introduced her to the crew.

"Leon, Yuffie, Aerith. Princess Kairi."

"So your the princess that shuts Kingdom Hearts." Leon said.

"Nice to meet you, Kai!" Yuffie said with excitement.

"It's a pleasure to see you." Aerith said with happiness.

"Thank you. All of you."

Mickey left Kairi to talk with the others and walked back to the threesome.

"It's time to go, Sora."

He nodded his head in agreement. Kairi caught on and looked behind her.

"What do you mean it's time to go?" She asked.

Mickey turned towards her.

"Sora still hasn't defeated all of the Heartless. They're still everywhere. All world's aren't restored yet, but your island is."

"Destiny Island." She said and then chuckled. "Haven't been there in a while."

"Yuffie and the others will transport ya home." He turned to Donald. "Donald, ready?"

"Yes sir!" He said in a confident voice.

He used his magic to make a transportation hole to the other worlds.

"It's ready."

Sora looked towards Leon and the crew, then Kairi.She walked towards him and reached into her skirt pocket and took out a star shaped charm.

"Here." She said to Sora. She took his hands in her's and put the charm in his hands.

"Take this. It's my good luck charm. Make sure you give it back to me."

They both laughed. Sora turned away and walked closer to the portal. She looked at the ground, and then back at Sora.

"Sora?"

He turned around.

"Yeah?"

Kairi paused for a few seconds.

"No matter where you are..."

She walked towards him.

"I'll always be with you."

She drew closer to him and he did the same.When their lips met, Sora put his arms around her waist and Kairi put her hands around his neck. After about 15 seconds, they let go of eachother and looked into eachother's eyes.

"Guess this is good bye." Kairi told him.

He stepped back a few steps and pulled out his Keyblade. He put it in her hands.

"Here, you take this." Sora said.

"But it's yours." She replied.

"You can have it. Plus you have the other half of the Keyblade heart. You need it more than I do."

"Thanks."

Kairi hugged him and then moved back. Sora looked at her. Tears started rolling down her cheeks. He walked towards the hole, then looked back.

"Don't worry, Kai. I'll be back... I promise."

A small smile spread across her face as Sora entered the portal and disappeared. More tears strolled out of her eyes.

* * *

Please review! I thought it was kinda sad. 


	6. Training Plan

I'm so bored. oh well. i'm not the kind of person who is fun. i'm more of the boring kind. LOL!

* * *

**_Training Plan_**

Mickey walked up to Donald and Goofy.

"You guys are one brave threesome. Take care of eachother." Mickey told them.

"Yes sir!" Donald and Goofy shouted.

"Oh." Mickey added. "I'm erasing their memories. You guys need to make sure they never see eachother, just in case Ansem strikes back."

"Gawrsh. Isn't that a little harsh." Goofy asked.

"It has to be done. Any signs of kissing will bring them to their doom if he finds them." Mickey answered.

"So... we can never see Kairi again?" Donald asked.

"You are allowed to see her again, but if you're with Sora, keep a close eye on him." Mickey added.

"But even if we do see her, Sora won't recognize her and she won't recognize him." Donald said sadly.

"Sorry guys. It has to be done."

Donald looked down at the ground and then back up. He made a nother portal to where Sora's location was.

"Be brave." Mickey said.

They nodded their heads and entered the portal.

Yuffie walked up to Kairi.

"Hey, why the long face? He promised he'd be back." Yuffie tried comforting her.

Kairi wiped her eyes.

"I know. I'm just gonna miss him so much." She said with a droopy look on her face.

"Y'know, you do have a little piece of him with you."

Kairi picked up the Keyblade and held it in both her hands.

"I can help you practice with that. I am a ninja."

"Thank you, Yuffie." Kairi said to her then followed Leon.

Mickey walked up to Yuffie.

"Yuo know, her memories will have to be erased."

"Please your majesty. Let me train her. What if she runs into any trouble! She won't know what to do!" Yuffie yelled.

Mickey thought for a few seconds.

"You can train her." He said happily.

A smile spread across her face.

"Don't worry! I'll take extra care of her!" She ran off with the others one way and Mickey walked into the darkness the other way.


	7. 2 Years Later

i write fast so tell me if there are any mistakes. k? thanks a bunch!

* * *

**_2 Years Later_**

Destiny Island lies a few yards from a little place called Twinkle Town. The whole island looked like a beach with treehouses, hidden places, and crystal clear water. On the sandy beach stood a 16 year old girl who holds half of the Keyblade heart. Her plaid skirt and tie blew in the wind as she watched the sun set after her day at school. Her red, shoulder- length hair blew in her face, but she kept it down with her hand.

**_Kairi's Mind:_**

_I've been training with Yuffie for 2 years and remember almost everything of my past. A few years back, I _

_remember 2 boys hanging out with. Riku and the other one i'm not so sure of. I don't remember his name or _

_what he ven looked like for that matter. King Mickey secretly came over the other day and gave me a chain_

_necklace with a crown on it. Is that because i'm the princess? It seems weird though. Every time he leaves,_

_I feel like he won't ever come back again, or any of my other friends. I wanna see them all together. Not _

_seperatly. But what bothers me the most is the boy. Will I ever see the boy who could possibly be in my _

_imagination? Who knows. But I think i will._

"Kairi!"

Kairi snapped back into reality and saw her best friend Selphie. Her hair was brown and her eyes were green. She ran over to her after she had left her abandoned after school.

"You left me at school. I called your name, but you just ignored me and left.What a best friend you turned out to be." Selphie said with anger.

"Sorry Selphie. A lot of stuff's been on my mind and I just needed to be alnoe for a while."

"Oh that's right, I forgot to tell you!"

"What?"

"You know the Spring Dance is in 5 days, right?"

"Yep."

"I just heard that Sly Matthews has a total crush on you! Isn't that exciting!" Selphie asked her with excitement in her voice.

"He's okay."

Kairi walked over to her treehouse's woodenladder and put one foot on it.

"What do you mean he's okay! He's the hottest gut in school!" she yelled from the sand.

Selphie ran up to her.

"I like to think of us more as friends." Kairi said.

"Friends! Are you kidding me! I bet he's going to ask you to the dance!"

Kairi started climbing.

"I bet not."

Whe nshe reached the top, she looked down at Selphie.

"Go home. It's getting late."

"All right! But think about what I just said! And why don't you like him again!"

She bit her lip.

"I know it seems kind of weird, but I think I'm in love with another guy."

"Who!"

"I don't know."

"You just made that up!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Kairi giggled and walked inside her treehouse.

"I'll bother you tomorrow!"

Selphie left.

**_Kairi's Mind:_**

_I do feel like I'm in love with some one else, but who?_

* * *

Please review! Thanks!


	8. The Injured Boy

read and review please! thanx a bunch!

* * *

**_The Injured Boy_**

After dinner, Kairi traveled to her room and jumped onto her bed. She looked up at her ceiling.

_Why don't I like him? He is the hottest guy in school. _

She sat up and walked over to her square shaped wooden window. She felt the cool breeze on her cheeks as she looked down at the sand with her hands, in fists, holding up her head.

_I'm soooo confused. I remember coming here and everything was great, except for the fact that I have no parents. There was an old woman who cared for me and she was like a grandmother. So I called her Grandma. I remember sudden;y appearing in a room filled with books and there she was. Just sitting there. She told me a lot I didn't understand. I was so young. Then, my memories are gone. I don't remember playing with any body or even seeing anybody. It's just one big blank. Last thing I remember is being brought back on this island and Yuffie teaching me. That's it. It's like I don't even have a story. _

Kairi took her hands off her head when her stepsister, Tia, 13, came in.

"What's up Tia?"

"Ty wanted to know if you were okay. After you ate, you kind of ran up to your room. Is something up?" Tia asked.

"Nah. I just kind of wanted to be alone, that's all."

"Selphie, huh?"

"Listen, I think i'm gonna go tobed soon." Kairi said and then walked towards Tia. She was about 6 inches shorter than Kairi's height. Kairi was 5 1/2 feet tall.

"Okay Kai. See you tomorrow."

"G'night."

She closed the door after Tia had left and walked over to the window again. She returned to look down at the beach when she spotted a tall figure slowly coming out of the water.

_What is that person doing in the water in the first place. Whenthat person goes home he or she is going to be in deep-_

She stopped when she saw that the figure had fallen onto the sand. She quickly and quietly ran outside to see the damge.when she bent down, the boy was covered on blood. It seeped threw his clothing. His left eye was bruised and his mouth was pouring blood.

_What happened to you?_

She carefully picked the boy up, putting his right arm on her shoulder, and lead him to the stairs. A few years back ,she had built stairs just in case anything like this would happen. It took a lot of time getting him up the stairs, but it was worth it. When she reached her room she set him on her bed and looked at him.

"I'll be rightback."

* * *

R&R! I will except anything.


	9. Fixing The Damage

thanx for the reviews! feel free to read on!

**_Fixing the Damage_**

Kairi quietly snuck into the kitchen and grabbed a wooden medium sized bowl from the polished wooden counter. She then turned on the water and as it came down the faucet, she stuck the bowl under it. Knowing it was gonna take a while, she sat down on a chair that had belonged to her grandmother. She had passed away a couple of years ago and when Kairi sat in it, it made her feel she could still talk to her.

_I miss you so much grandma. I know you're not my parent, but you felt like it. When I was sad, you were there, but... now you're not anymore._

She closed her eyes, but quickly opened them when she heard her older step brother Ty walk in.

"Kai, what're u doing?"

She got up from the chair and lokked at her sleepy brother. His plaid blue and white pants were about a size bigger so he held them up while his other hand wiped his hazel eyes. He had no shirt on so she could see his sweaty muscles. His brown hair stood in one place , even when he moved.

"Hey Ty. Why're you up so late?"

"Same question." He said sleepily.

"I got up thirsty so i'm getting myself some water." She gave him an innocent smile.

"So you grabbed a mixing bowl and filled it with water?"

She looked at the mixing bowl behingd her and then looked back at Ty.

"Y-Yes. I'm really thirsty."

His eyebrow went up and turned around.

"Okay. Seems pretty normal to me."

"G'night Ty."

When he was totally out of sight, she grabbed 7 blue kitchen towels and put them in the bowl. She turned the knob on the faucet and quietly reentered her room. She placed the bowl wih cloths om the dresser and looked at him.

_My sheets are so ruined but it's totally worth helping this guy. _

She carefully took off his shirt and placed 3 cloths on his cuts. Then , she put 2 cloths on his face where his briuise was and the side of his face where scratches were. She rolled up his pants and put the remaining cloths on his legs. She grabbed the bandage tape on her dresser and held it tightly in her hand.

_Just a few more seconds._

After a few seconds passed, she rewmoved the bloody cloths and started to wrap his legs and arms.

_Now, how to do his chest._

She picked his body up a little and wrapeed it around 4 times. When she was done wrapping it around that many times, she felt she was getting a workout. When she finished, she placed the tape back on the dresser and set up a sleeping area on the floor. She grabbed her moon pillow and a light sheet.

_I guess you're sleeping there tonight._

She giggled and quickly fell asleep.

short, but please review!


End file.
